Marissa Orton
Marissa Lynn Smith (born July 2, 1982) is an American Professional wrestler currently working for WWE. She is a four-time WWE Women's Champion. Smith was originally studying to be a lawyer in Saint Louis, Missouri. She joined WWE in 2004 after participating in the 2004 WWE Diva Search. In her initial on-screen role, she was Trish Stratus's prodigy and only managed her until April 2005. After the 2005 draft, she went to Smackdown! and managed Batista for a few months. At Cyber Sunday 2006, she won her first Women's Championship, vacating the title a few weeks later. At Backlash 2009, she won her second Women's Championship and held the championship until The Bash. At Night of Champions, she won it back from Michelle McCool; she lost it to Emily O'Hare at Hell in a Cell. She became champion for the forth time after beating O'Hare in a rematch on the following episode of Raw. Early Life Smith's parents were never actually married, but her mom and adoptive father were together for about five years. Her adoptive dad worked as auto mechanic, and her mom worked as a teacher before leaving her, her older brother, Tyler, and her adoptive dad. She was a huge wrestling fan growing up and has known the Orton family since she was twelve. While she went to Hazelwood Central High School, she played soccer and volleyball. She also helped teach gymnastics while she was in college before dropping out. Diva Search and Raw Debut In Summer 2004, Smith, being the youngest contestant at the age of 22, participated in the Raw Diva Search contest, becoming one of the finalists, but placed 4th; the winner of the contest was Christy Hemme. However, Smith and other Diva Search contestants were later signed by WWE. On November 29, 2004, Smith made a cameo in a lingerie contest hosted by Randy Orton. In December 2004, Smith made her Raw debut as a heel when she interrupted Christy Hemme during a confrontation with Trish Stratus and verbally assaulted Hemme. Hemme would then try to attack Smith, but Stratus would use that as a chance to blindside Hemme. Smith and Stratus would then beat down Hemme in the middle of the ring. Stratus would then offer to mentor Smith. Smith and Stratus would form an alliance and continue to feud with Hemme. During April 2005, Stratus and Smith, now dubbed the Devious Duo, would interrupt Hemme's Playboy cover reveal and spray paint the cover. This resulted in Hemme slapping Stratus which lead to Smith and Stratus attacking Hemme and spray painting "slut" on her. On the Raw before WrestleMania 21, Smith made her in-ring debut losing to Hemme due to a failed distraction. However, she would defeat Hemme the next week. Soon after, Smith got drafted to SmackDown! in the 2005 Supplemental Draft, ending her alliance with Stratus. SmackDown! Debut & Managing Batista On July 7, Smith made her SmackDown! debut as the manager then World Heavyweight Champion, Batista. She often assisted him in his matches with his rivals. Batista's first rival since they were drafted, JBL, even dragged Smith into their rivalry when he told her "You could do much better than that filthy animal called Batista." She was at ringside for Batista and JBL's match at The Great American Bash. She and Batista had had some tension between them the past few weeks, and it seemed as if she was going to turn on Batista and side with JBL. However, when JBL went to grab the chair she offered him, she proved her loyalty to Batista and hit JBL with the chair. She would be a great help for the next month. On August 22, 2005, however, she was moved back to Raw, along with Torrie Wilson and Candice Michelle. Raw Return and Feud with Vince's Devils The night her, Wilson's, and Michelle's movement to Raw was announced, Wilson and Michelle would attack 2005 Diva Search Winner, Ashley Massaro, and Smith would try to stop them and save Massaro. However, Wilson and Candice would lay out both Smith and Massaro. The next few weeks, Wilson, Candice, and now Victoria would make things on Raw difficult for Smith and Massaro. On September 5, Smith would be defeated in a match by Wilson, due to interference by Victoria. Smith would reunite with Trish Stratus the next week on Raw when Stratus returned to even the odds against Vince's Devils. Smith and Stratus would go on to defeat Candice and Victoria in a tag team match. Smith would soon be replaced in the rivalry by Mickie James because she had to take a hiatus due to family issues. Return, Feud with Rated-RKO, and First Women's Championship Smith returned to Raw on May 29, the same night Melina debuted on Raw. She and Melina got into a heated debate in the ring, which lead to a match that Smith would win. Melina and Johnny Nitro would then try to attack her, but WWE Champion, John Cena, would stop them. The next week Smith and Cena would defeat Melina and Nitro in a Mixed Tag team match to end Smith's and Melina's two week rivalry. For the next few months, she would be on a winning streak in singles and tag team matches. She would eventually engage in a feud with Lita and Rated-RKO (Randy Orton and Edge). After weeks of Rated-RKO insulting her, Smith had had enough. She would enlist the help of DX (Triple H and Shawn Michaels). They would defeat Rated-RKO in a six-person intergender tag team match after Smith pinned Orton after a Sweet Chin Music from Michaels. The next week, Smith and Orton would trade insults in the middle of the ring. Orton would call her talentless, and as a result, she would slap him. At Cyber Sunday, Smith would defeat Lita for her first Women's Championship in the finals of a tournament after Trish Stratus vacated the championship. However, Smith would also vacate the championship after suffering from a legitimate injury after receiving a RKO from Orton. Alliance with Candice Michelle Marissa returned on the July 2 episode of Raw when she saved the Women's Champion, Candice Michelle, from Melina and Jillian Hall. Smith, with Candice, defeated Hall, with Melina, on the next week. Smith would accompany Candice when Candice successfully defended the championship against Melina at the Great American Bash. After the Great American Bash, tension grew between Candice and Smith, making many people believe Smith was going Heel. At SummerSlam, Smith competed in a Divas Battle Royal to determine the next number one contender for Candice's championship. She made it to the final four with Torrie Wilson, Beth Phoenix, and Michelle McCool, but she was eliminated by eventual winner, Phoenix, at the same time as Wilson. Candice and Smith would reconcile on Raw the next night. Smith and Candice would team with and manage each other until Candice got injured on October 22 against Phoenix. Team Mickie James and Small Rivalry with Victoria At Survivor Series, Team Mickie James, consisting of Kelly Kelly, Torrie Wilson, Mickie James, Michelle McCool, and Smith, would defeat Team Beth Phoenix, consisting of Victoria, Beth Phoenix, Melina, Layla, and Jillian Hall, in a traditional five-on-five Survivor Series elimination tag team match. James was the sole survivor, but Smith eliminated Victoria which caused a rivalry between Victoria and Smith. The next night, Victoria ambushed her before her match against Melina. Smith would then return the favor on SmackDown! when she ambushed Victoria before her match against Wilson. The next Monday, Smith would team up with Cody Rhodes and Hardcore Holly against Victoria, Lance Cade, and Trevor Murdoch. Smith would pin Victoria to secure the victory, making Victoria even more angry. She and Victoria would finally go one-on-one on December 16 at Armageddon. Victoria would finally beat Smith, ending this rivalry. Getting Involved in the Jericho-Orton Feud Smith also accompanied her then real life boyfriend, Chris Jericho, to his match with the WWE Champion, Randy Orton, that night. Jericho would win by disqualification, but after the match Orton would continue to attack Jericho right in front of Smith. Orton's attack would get to the point that she couldn't watch anymore. Smith would get into the ring and between the two men. Orton would then leave the ring after blowing Smith a kiss. The next night on Raw, Orton would tell Smith that she had no reason to dislike him. Smith would respond with a slap. On December 31, Smith and Jericho would defeat Orton and Victoria in a mixed tag team match via submission after Orton tapped out to the Walls of Jericho. Jericho would face Orton again at the Royal Rumble in a losing effort ending the rivalry. After the match, Jericho blamed Smith for the loss, ending their on-screen relationship. Unsuccessful Championship Matches At WrestleMania 24, Beth Phoenix and Melina faced Ashley Massaro and Maria Kanellis in a lumberjack tag team match. During the match, Smith would pull Phoenix out of the ring, so she could attack her. Even though Phoenix would go on to pin Maria, she would attack Smith the next night. The next week, Smith would be named number one contender for Phoenix's WWE Women's Championship. Smith would defeat Phoenix by disqualification at Backlash. As a result, she would face Phoenix, Melina, and new Women's Champion, Mickie James at Judgment Day. James would pin Phoenix to retain her championship. Smith would also face James in a losing effort at Night of Champions. Smith would compete in the second Golden Dreams match on SmackDown!, to determine the diva who would face Natalya at The Great American Bash to become the inaugural Divas Champion, against Michelle McCool, Cherry, Kelly Kelly, Victoria, and Maryse. However, McCool would win the match and go on to win the Divas Championship. After the Divas Championship match, Eve Torres, Cherry, and Smith would celebrate with the new champion. Smith would go on a winning streak for over 6 months before getting a championship match against Beth Phoenix, who had beat James a few months prior, at Armageddon. Smith would win via disqualification after Santino Marella interfered. However, Melina would go on to beat Phoenix successfully at the Royal Rumble after winning a Battle Royal on December 29. At WrestleMania 25, Smith would eliminate Melina from the "Miss WrestleMania" Battle Royal before being eliminated by Marella dressed in drag. Due to her eliminating Melina in the Battle Royal, Smith would be placed in a number one contenders match against Phoenix. After three Picture Perfects, Smith would go on to face Melina at Backlash for the Women's Championship. Smith would quickly beat Melina for her second WWE Women's Championship. The Divas of Domination and Various Storylines The next night on Raw, Smith, Eve Torres, Michelle McCool, and the WWE Divas Champion, Maryse, would attack Natalya and debut as the Divas of Domination (Stable). During the attack, Smith would say "This is for you, Randy." and punt Natalya. Which lead many people to believe Smith was calling out the WWE Champion. The next week, Smith would confront Randy Orton during his interview with Todd Grisham after he claimed to be "The Best Champion in WWE". Smith and Orton continued to be having issues with each other while also juggling other rivals and their teammates. Smith would even successfully defend her championship in a rematch with Melina and take a DDT from Orton after an attempt to stop Legacy's attack on Shane McMahon on one episode of Raw. The following episode of SmackDown, General Manager, Teddy Long, would force Orton and Smith to team up in a Mixed Tag Team match against their respective number one contenders, Batista and Morgan Ouellet, who was making her return to WWE. Orton and Smith would go on to win and would kiss after the match. The two wrestlers were often seen off-screen together, so the kiss led many to believe they were in a relationship, which was actually true. At Judgment Day, Smith would successfully retain against Ouellet, and her teammate, Maryse, would successfully retain her championship against Mickie James. Over the next few weeks, the Divas of Domination would be on a roll, but McCool seemed to be straying from the group. On an episode of Raw, Beth Phoenix would become Smith's number one contender and would face Smith at Extreme Rules in a Lumberjill Match. During the match at Extreme Rules, McCool, Alicia Fox, and Layla would attack all the other Lumberjills and knock Smith and Phoenix unconscious leading the match to automatically end. Smith would confront Layla and McCool the next night, leading Smith and Stratus, who returned for one night, to attack McCool and Layla. Smith, Maryse, and Torres would exchange wins in single and tag matches with McCool, Fox, and Layla leading up to the Bash. At the Bash, McCool would defeat Smith after using brass knuckles. She regained the championship at Night of Champions. Rivalry with Mickie James and Melina and Reconciliation with Michelle After the Divas Championship match at NoC, Marissa saved Maryse and Eve from being attacked by Team McCool. However, Melina, Mickie, Beth Phoenix, Natalya, Maria, and Candice Michelle left their respective teams to form the Insurgents. Gail Kim would join them. The next night on Raw, Smith, Torres, Maryse, and McCool rid the ring of the Insurgents and were the last ones standing. As a result, McCool would rejoin with the Divas of Domination, and she and Smith faced Mickie James and Melina in a losing effort in a TLC match at SummerSlam. Involvement against Kane and co. After SummerSlam, Randy Orton and Legacy started feuding with Kane and his allies, including the Miz, Kelly Kelly, and John Laurinaitis. She would get involved in this feud as well since Legacy was outnumbered. She would fight Kelly in multiple matches, including a successful title defense at Breaking Point. Fighting Emily O'Hare and Forth Women's Championship She fought and beat Emily O'Hare in O'Hare's debut match that also included Michelle McCool, Mickie James, Kelly Kelly, Melina, Eve Torres, and Trish Stratus. O'Hare attacked Smith after the match and Maryse before the following SmackDown, so Smith challenged O'Hare to a Hell in a Cell match at Hell in a Cell. O'Hare won the match and Smith's Women's Championship, but Smith regained the championship on the following episode of Raw, becoming a 4x Women's Champion. Reigniting Feud with Michelle After regaining the Women's Championship, Marissa was named team captain for the Divas of team Raw, and teammate, Michelle McCool was named the captain for the SmackDown Divas. This caused tensions between the two. Michelle would eventually leave the Divas of Domination. SmackDown Divas beat Raw Divas at Bragging Rights. McCool and Marissa were then opposing captains of teams at Survivor Series. Marissa's team won. Then, Marissa successfully defended the Women's Championship at TLC against Emily and McCool. Personal Life Marissa is currently dating fellow WWE wrestler, Randy Orton. She has also dated fellow WWE wrestler, Chris Jericho, but they broke up in early 2008. She revealed a few months after the break up, that she and Jericho broke up because she caught him cheating on her with fellow Diva, Morgan Ouellet. Her real life best friends are Maryse, Michelle McCool, and Eve Torres. Trained By and Has Trained The following people trained Marissa: Ric Flair Triple H Randy Orton Trish Stratus Shawn Michaels Marissa has trained the following people: Bayley Becky Lynch Charlotte DJ Hardy Sasha Banks Finishers Chick Kick (2004-05) Picture Perfect (Samoan Drop) (2005-current) Figure-Four Leglock (2009-current) Chaotic Ending (Powerbomb Facebuster) (2009-current) Wrestlers Managed - Trish Stratus (2004-05) - Batista (2005) - Ashley Massaro (2005) - DX (Triple H and Shawn Michaels) (Only twice in 2006) - Candice Michelle (2007) - Chris Jericho (2007-08) - Michelle McCool (2009-current) - Maryse (2009-current) - Eve Torres (2009-current) - Randy Orton (Random occasions) Theme Songs "What Love Is?" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pxw0zUJg8us (2004) "Time to Rock and Roll" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=goyDulaYNmU (2004-05) "Move it Up"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3EOPSHbhWmY (2005-09) "A Girl Like That" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v9T4RXtHjHY (2009-current) "Broken Heels" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qF0olkZHqmo (2009-current) (with Maryse, Michelle, and/or Eve) Category:OCs in the entire series